


My Relections

by 4Wheels4Life



Category: original from scratch
Genre: Corona Virus - Freeform, Curiosity, Fear, Other, Protests over George Floyd, reflections, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Wheels4Life/pseuds/4Wheels4Life
Summary: This is my book, that includes all of my thoughts and reflections and feelings about this pandemic that is going on in the world. I am also going to be adding some stuff that I have done and done ever since this event. I really hope this makes it out to the public and that people will notice. Enjoy.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

If you haven't read the information above you, This is my book that I am going to be writing in, basically telling all of you my feelings, reactions, curiosity, and reflections. I really hope you guys enjoy it. I love you all.


	2. Before I found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about when and how I found out about the Covid-19

Ugh...another boring school day. I believe it was a Friday when I found out about the this crazy pandemic! That day I was so excited and couldn’t wait to go home and just chill and binge watch on Netflix and plan for the weekend. It was the morning time at school, around 7:55 A.M., and as usual, I'd be the first to be in class, laptop out, notes ready to be taken, ready for the the day’s lesson. But, something felt off that day. I couldn't really put my finger on it but, I was just ready to go home as soon as I arrived to school. The day before the weekend always had everybody hyped up. Who's going to who's house this weekend? Who's party somebody's throwing? What're y’all plans? My plans? To chill with my family and just enjoy those two days I have before starting another whole week.

"Good morning, Staff and Students! Welcome to another day of RiverSide High School, home of the knights!"

Ugh, stupid morning announcements...let's listen some more.

"SoftBall and FootBall practice has been canceled, for anyone who wants more information about this statement, you may contact the SoftBall and FootBall coaches, who would be available later on in the cafeteria!"

Ah, practices canceled. What else is new?

"For kids who are not following the school dress code, you will be sent to Rehab for the rest of the day, unless you have a change of clothes. Teachers make sure to check your students over and see if they are wearing what they are supposed to wear!"

In case you are confused by the term "Rehab", no, it's not a mental place to us kids to be sent to, it's like in-school suspension, where you would go if you are doing or did something you're not supposed to. I was almost were sent there twice but I talked my way out of it! I didn't want that to be seen on my school records! That will affect everything! That would make me seem like I’m a trouble maker! Basically, I’m a goody two shoes! And I have to stay like that!

”Another announcement! Today is the last day before all staff and students are released to have a two-week break! So students, be sure to have your work finished and turned in to all of your teachers before the end of the day!”

A two-week break!? You gots to be kidding! You know what I can do for 2 whole weeks!? Just about anything...mostly sleeping, but still! But why are they giving the whole school two weeks off? Eh, schools these days. They always up to something. But something was itching my brain; Why giving us THAT much time off from school? I mean, I know stuff like this I don’t ask questions, but I just can’t help it! Why? It’s not even close to summer, not even spring time yet, it’s still March! But yet, I’m excited! More excited since today’s Friday! But if only I knew about the bad news I was going to receive later on at home. I was so into my head, I didn’t even notice that the announcements went off and my History teacher and students has already entered the classroom, taking notes and typing away. I shook my thoughts off and began my day.

-

*Sighs* yes, finally, lunch time! It was exactly 12:00 P.M. when I was on my way to eat. How my school run things, all students are given three choices of what we want to eat! For example, if we wanted fried chicken with mashed potatoes and peas, a pork chop sandwich with vegetables, or chicken nuggets and string beans! Those kinds of options! The best part, we could make our own plate and grab as much as we pleased, but if you get chicken nuggets, the limit was 10. Mostly I would get a salad but I was feeling very hungry that day! I remember grabbing some chicken nuggets and mash potatoes with peas. Simple and delicious! Since I’m in a wheelchair, I do get more privileges than other students. That means if there’s a long line in the cafeteria, I could skip the whole line and be the first to get anything! And it’s a plus for my helper who helps me around school and get to classes on time! He’s very bold and wise and knows when to have fun! Me, rooted into my comfort zone, he knew ways to get me out of it, like rush me down the ramp letting the air flow through my hair, riding on the edge of the sidewalk, feeling anxious! A whole bunch of fun things he did with me, that my other helpers didn’t even do! He became my main helper when my other ones would leave me and disappear! He wasn’t even my helper to begin with, he just started helping me and it just stuck. Not that I’m complaining XD. His name is Adam by the way (don’t tell him I told you) and he’s brown-skinned and very very observant because one time, he was taking me to lunch, and I guess he saw how I like my food and what kind, because he fixed my plate for me and it was everything I wanted! Like, what the heck!? How he know that!? I wonder if he stalks me! But then again, I wasn’t complaining! 

Once again today, I had to be snapped out of my trance, but this time it was by my friends who were sitting with me at the lunch table.

”Dang girl! Where you been in your head?” My friend, Marion asked. She's a really funny, goofy, weird, country rooted blonde girl! Who I loved so much. Alongside her, was her younger sister Morgan and our other friend, Karalynn.

”Oh! My bad! I’m just wondering why we were given two weeks off from school. Do y’all know why?”

”Who knows honestly? It could be anything” The blonde shrugged. Morgan nodded in agreement while Karalynn just shook her head and chuckled. I nodded my head as I looked out the window close by, staring at the kids who were eating and running around. I blinked away my thoughts as I began to eat.

-

It was Knights break around 1:00 P.M., a period where us students could do whatever we want. We make our own classes we want to go to, to chill, have tutor lessons, or just to go somewhere. I for one, make classes to chill and make up work I haven’t completed, and do the work I was given so that I don’t have to worry about that until the day it’s due. My friends were with me once we all found out we picked the same free period classes. It was pretty fun and relaxing but it flew by so fast and I was already in 4th period, the last class before going home. Yes!  
  


“Okay kiddos, make sure all of your work is completed! I’m giving you time right now to go to whoever your teachers are, to receive any work you may have missed or to turn in. Please try to return by 2:34.”

I watched from the front of the classroom as half of the students exit the room to achieve their objective. I had work to turn in so I was allowed to leave aswell. I remember as I was on my way to my classes, my counselor was walking by, and my question I had earlier popped in my head, and I saw it as a chance to stop her.

”Hey Ms. Leavelle!” I said, cheerfully, even though I wasn’t really that happy. Well I was, but only because I was ready to go home.

”Hey, Sweetie! How you doing today?” She asked slowly. This is one of the bad things about being in a wheelchair. People around my school thinks I’m a retard, but I’m far more intelligent than others. You see I’m writing this story right? Cough, cough, anyways let’s continue.

”I’m doing okay! But I do have a question...” I started. Her face becomes more serious.

"What's wrong baby girl?" She asked

Baby girl? What is this? Some kind of--you know what? Just ask the question.

"Do you know why we are taking TWO weeks off?" I asked louder then expected. I could feel myself getting more annoyed the longer I was with my counselor in the hallway.

"Um....because you are about a new semester soon?" She said, lifting an eyebrow.

OH! That's why! Because we already finished our exams and the school was getting ready to start a new semester. I smiled as I began to think the stuff I can do for two week.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?"

Ms. Leavelle's voice broke through my head I remembered. I waved goodbye to her without giving it a second thought of being with her in the middle of the hallway. I quickly received and returned my work and made it back in time to see my person that helps me to the bus everyday. Yep...I WAS SO GLAD TODAY WAS FRIDAY.


End file.
